How don't to give in ?
by La plume rouge
Summary: Le mariage de Nymphadora et Remus était une cérémonie très tranquille. Enfin... presque. C'était sans compter sur les invités ! OS


**Voilà enfin un OS que j'ai longuement cherché à écrire ! Je ne savais pas sur quoi le porter, mais je voulais l'écrire. Don j'ai fini par m'orienter vers le mariage de Dora et Remus. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le couple me plait !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf ce scénario qui est de moi.**

**RATING : T.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Remus était d'une extrême nervosité ; il rajusta son nœud papillon avec des doigts fébriles et tremblotants, n'osant passer sa main dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Nymphadora avait tenu à ce que leur petite cérémonie intime ressemble du mieux possible au mariage dont elle rêverait. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'en dissuader : comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir de rêver à de belles choses, à une union parfaite ? Il avait beau lui répéter sans cesse qu'en épousant un loup-garou, elle se mettrait à dos des amis, des membres de sa famille et s'attirerait même le mauvais œil du Ministère de la Magie ; et cela lui semblait primordial qu'elle conserve son statut d'Auror puisque lui-même était rejeté par d'hypothétiques employeurs dès qu'ils se rendaient compte de sa nature hybride. Mais pourtant, elle était revenue à la charge sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle avait été essoufflée par moments, même malheureuse tout le long de l'année dernière mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré ce qu'il était. Depuis trois ans, elle lui rendait des sentiments aussi forts que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Alors qui, qu'importe ce qu'il soit, n'aurait pas cédé à cette merveilleuse jeune femme si sincère, si jolie, si pétillante ?

Il ressentit avec amertume le ton d'excuse sur lequel discouraient ses pensées et se renfrogna. Il avait presque le double de son âge, il n'était pas plus beau qu'un autre, sans compter sa nature hybride ; et puis il était effacé, flegmatique, posé et taciturne. Comment avait-elle pu s'intéresser à lui ?

_Comment pourrais-je m'en plaindre ?_ soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il n'avait pu ignorer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Nymphadora l'avait attiré avec une force hors du commun ; et il s'était longuement évertué à rejeter ses sentiments pour elle. Pour son bien. Et puis... pour ne pas endurer un refus aussi. Il n'était jamais tomber amoureux : force était de constater que son désir de repousser ce sentiment qu'il estimait trop dangereux avait été une réussite pendant ces trente longues années. Mais pas cette fois. Ça avait été comme un appel, comme lorsque la lune appelait son loup intérieur. Remus n'avait pu se résoudre à renoncer à ses sentiments ; ils étaient trop puissants. Néanmoins, il avait tenté d'ignorer son cœur qui lui hurlait d'essayer, de confier ses sentiments à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était elle qui après une longue réunion, l'avait isolé dans la cuisine pour le séduire. Plusieurs fois il avait refusé : mais pas avec assez d'aplomb. Elle avait deviné que la fêlure que reflétaient ses yeux était due à sa retenue. Elle avait tout essayé pour le connaître mieux, pour lui faire avouer ses sentiments. Et même lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa nature hybride - qu'il se refusait à lui avouer, de peur qu'elle le rejette (ce qui était en soi assez ironique) - elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Jamais.

Ils avaient par la suite entretenue une relation chaotique pendant presque deux ans, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau et qu'elle devienne l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais depuis ce soir où le chant du phénix avait résonné dans Poudlard, où elle avait déclaré publiquement - bien qu'implicitement - ses sentiments, il avait de nouveau cédé. Molly n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il était stupide de vouloir effacer ses sentiments. Elle avait sans doute raison. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la vie qu'il ne saurait lui offrir, qu'il n'était pas capable de lui donner...

- Remus ? fit la voix de son père.

Son fils eut un faible sursaut et se retourna.

- Eh bien, tu as l'air aussi apeuré qu'un enfant devant une troupe de Scroutt à Pétards !

- Ça va, mentit Remus dans un grognement gêné.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le père observa le fils avec une certaine tendresse et il lui tendit le bras.

- Ta future épouse va finir par détruire toute la maison si tu ne sors pas de cette salle-de-bain ! s'exclama son père avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je serais vraiment navré que la famille Tonks ait encore des dégâts sur les bras par ma faute, sourit Lupin, à mi chemin entre amusement et tristesse.

Il faisait en effet référence à ce qu'avait raconté Ted Tonks quelques jours avant le mariage : l'une des cousines lointaines de Nymphadora aurait renversé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en apprenant que cette dernière allait se marier à un loup-garou d'ascendance Sang-Mêlé. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Ted mais il n'en fut pas moins que sa réaction était quasiment semblable lorsqu'il avait lui-même était mis au courant de sa relation de sa fille avec Lupin. Fort heureusement, il semblait beaucoup plus tolérant depuis la fois où Nymphadora leur avait annoncé la nouvelle ; en revanche, Andromeda était toujours réticente et méfiante à confier sa fille à un loup-garou sans-le-sou.

Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs irruption derrière Ted, les cheveux en bataille et l'air essoufflé.

- Le marié est attendu ! Venez avec moi, Remus, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Ted s'éclipsait en donnant une tape d'encouragement discrète à son fils.

Remus sentit sa gorge se nouer un peu plus ; il savait qu'elle voulait lui parler, mais il était tout de même inquiet de ce qui allait suivre.

Andromeda l'entraîna par le coude dans un recoin un peu plus sombre du couloir, avec un air qui inquiétait le lycanthrope.

- Écoutez, Remus...

Ce dernier était toute ouïe.

- Je sais que j'ai pu avoir l'air de réprouver le mariage de ma fille, mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes hybride ni quoi que ce soit qui soit lié au sang ou à une faribole de ce genre. J'ai moi-même épousé un Moldu. Mais...

- Je sais, un loup-garou pourrait menacer la vie de Nymphadora, la coupa Remus avec un mélange de culpabilité et de douleur. Je suis conscient de tout ça et je... j'ai eu du mal à accepter de la mettre en danger ; mais elle n'en a jamais démordu et je...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et il se sentait particulièrement stupide. Andromeda serra un peu plus son coude.

- Dora nous a raconté, à Ted et à moi, que vous souffriez de ça et je comprends tout à fait que vous ne pouviez rien espérer de mieux que trouver une femme qui accepterait votre lycanthropie mais faîtes juste attention à elle. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, conclut-elle avec douceur.

Remus hocha la tête, la boule dans sa gorge se resserrant un peu plus. N'avait-il pas lui-même cette crainte dévorante ?

- Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit le mieux possible, j'en prendrais soin, assura Lupin.

Elle lui donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon, où étaient disposés une table de banquet, quelques chaises et une arche magique sous laquelle il deviendrait le mari de Nymphadora. Il s'y avança en prenant son courage à deux mains ; il détestait sentir tous ces regards sur lui, bien qu'ils soient en petit comité : il n'y avait que son père, les parents de Nymphadora, une vieille femme qui devait sans doute être la grand-mère de cette dernière ainsi que Maugrey - qui avait prétexté être certain que des Mangemorts ne se cachait pas parmi eux, mais tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'il affectionnait Tonks - et le couple Weasley dont les enfants étaient légèrement en retrait, bavardant allègrement. Remus remarqua également Kingsley Shacklebolt et même Hermione près de Bill. Fort heureusement, et Remus leur en était très reconnaissant, les Weasley avaient eu la présence d'esprit de passer leur mariage sous silence aux autres membres de leur famille - et notamment la tante Marge, dont il ne doutait pas l'entrain à venir critiquer le marié.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il fut arrivé sous l'arche et il se sentit relativement mal à l'aise face à ce soudain mutisme, qu'il jugeait embarrassant et pesant. Mais son angoisse ne tarda pas à s'envoler lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Nymphadora : elle n'était décidément pas décidée à faire les choses à moitié.

Sa robe d'un blanc nacré calquait sa silhouette jusqu'aux hanches où elle s'évasait en de longs drapés scintillants qui produisaient un léger froissement ; une broche retenait ses cheveux exceptionnellement blonds - mais tout de même avec des mèches roses - et quelques anglaises encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, ce qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses longs cils et ses yeux malicieux, ainsi que sa bouche rehaussée d'un léger rose pâle.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas léger, presque sautillant, et prit ses mains entre les siennes, rayonnante.

- Je suis magnifique, hein ? se targua-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Tu es...

Mais personne ne sut comment Nymphadora était puisque celle-ci entoura le cou de Remus de ses bras et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui aurait peut-être été contestée dans une église. Mais au lieu de ça, les invités applaudirent à tout rompre et Remus pensa dans un coin reculé de sa tête qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé son mariage comme ça. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : ils avaient préalablement recensé leur union auprès du Ministère. Il répondit donc avec douceur, mais sa timidité l'empêchait d'y mettre autant d'énergie que Tonks - il y avait bien trop de monde qui les observait à son goût.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, Nymphadora posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon, puis les fit descendre de nouveau vers ses mains et les serra ; Remus lui rendit son étreinte avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait empêcher d'étaler au grand jour le bonheur qu'il ressentait à se sentir aimé de cette jeune femme si merveilleuse.

Soudainement, Tonks s'écria en levant le bras :

- Donne-les moi !

Et Maugrey lui lança les anneaux, qu'elle ne réceptionna évidemment pas et que Remus se prit en plein sur le nez avec un grognement tandis que le rire des jumeaux et de Ron étaient étouffés par le regard assassin de leur mère.

Lupin se baissa avec bonne grâce pour récupérer les anneaux, les joues rouges, et passa avec une certaine émotion la bague de Nymphadora à son annulaire gauche tandis qu'elle en faisait de même avec la sienne.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent et Kingsley agita sa baguette avec dextérité ; il s'ensuivit une douce musique qui avait en fait surgi d'instruments posés dans un coin. Remus, par obligeance, tendit sa main à Tonks ; elle la saisit avec ce même sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté et il saisit avec douceur sa taille pour la faire évoluer par pas prudents dans le salon. Intérieurement, il priait pour qu'elle ne s'empêtre pas dans sa robe et tombe sur les instruments.

Mais fort heureusement, sa propre prudence leur évita à tous de nouveaux dégâts et la danse s'acheva avec un certain soulagement. Les autres couples se mirent en piste et Remus s'éloigna avec empressement de la piste de danse improvisé, s'approchant du buffet et observant sa femme danser avec son père.

- Je te souhaite bien du courage, marmonna-t-il en portant une coupe de Whisky Pur-Feu à ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi ! fit la voix de Fred, accompagné de George, Ron et Ginny.

Remus leur lança un regard amusé par-dessus son verre.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir, vous savez ? leur lança-t-il.

- Nous oui, mais pas Maman, grimaça Ron, dont le pied fut écrasé par Ginny, le regard criant "Un peu de tact !".

Remus rit.

- Je comprends ; ça doit vous paraître bien ennuyeux. Et c'est certain que ce n'est pas la cérémonie du siècle, ajouta-t-il.

- Oh si ! On s'amuse bien, s'exclama George. Je vous aurais vraiment accusé si vous aviez fait une longue et pénible cérémonie comme celle qui semble être prévue pour notre très cher frère et sa Vélane.

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'on s'ennuie ; il y aura des invités en masse et pas des moins divertissants, fit Lupin en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

- Peut-être, fit Fred, mais au moins ici, on pourra voir comment tourne un mariage avec la mariée qui ne sait pas tenir en équilibre toute seule sur des talons de quinze centimètres.

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à cette remarque on ne peut plus vraie.

- Elle veut toujours en faire des chaudrons entiers, soupira Lupin avec un sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de s'être fait passer la bague au doigt par celle qu'on a passé une année complète à fuir ? s'écria Mrs Weasley avec un petit sourire en coin.

Remus grimaça.

- Eh bien... je dirais que je me sens très bien, même si je suis plutôt inquiet pour les instruments de musique qui jouent un peu trop près de Dora, répondit-il tranquillement.

- Dora ? s'esclaffa Ron avec son tact habituel.

Ginny lui donna un violent coup de coude.

- C'est mignon, sourit-elle. Que comptez-vous faire après le mariage ? ajouta-t-elle pour détourner l'attention de Remus dont les joues s'étaient enflammées à la réflexion de Ron.

- Euh...

- Des enfants ? demanda avidement Molly.

- Oh oui, des petits Lupin galopants ! s'enthousiasma Bill avec un entrain sincère. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient adorables ! On viendrait vous voir !

- Qui sera le parrain ? enchaîna la grand-mère de Nymphadora qui s'était rapproché.

- Mais...

- Tu me le confieras un peu lorsque vous prendrez des vacances avec Nymphadora ? ajouta Molly, les yeux brillants.

- On pourra lui apprendre plein de trucs ! fit Fred avec un clin d'œil.

- Mais pas monter sur un balai, s'il a hérité de l'agilité de sa mère il va détruire toute la maison, s'horrifia Ron.

- On pourrait lui apprendre à chaparder des sucreries dans les placards pour commencer ! poursuivit George.

- Hors de question ! Vous lui apprendrez à écrire et à se tenir convenablement lorsque vous ne serez pas accaparé par votre magasin ! s'enflamma Molly.

Remus lança un regard désespéré à Ginny, qui le lui rendit, compatissante en formant un "Je suis désolée" sur ses lèvres.

- Mais s'ils héritaient de la lycanthropie de leur père ? les interrompit la grand-mère d'une voix grinçante.

Sa question fut accueillie par un lourd silence, puis Arthur - qui s'était lui aussi joint à la conversation - s'exclama :

- Vous comptez habiter quelque part de particulier ?

Remus, qui avait à présent les entrailles glacées et un désagréable bourdonnement aux oreilles, sentait sa main trembler sur son verre et avait le visage encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire. La réflexion de la grand-mère de Nymphadora lui avait fait l'effet d'avaler un poison particulièrement foudroyant. Il n'avait jamais envisagé avoir d'enfant, mais elle venait de réduire en cendre le minuscule désir d'en avoir que Nymphadora avait fait naître en lui. Il répondit avec lenteur à la question d'Arthur, les regards inquiets des Weasley tournés vers lui :

- Pour l'instant, chez Nymphadora. Nous n'avons pas vraiment envisagé d'acheter quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

Et cette fois-ci, Molly ne manqua pas de jeter un discret sort de Mutisme à la vieille femme qui s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi ils n'habiteraient pas chez Lupin plutôt que chez sa femme. Et l'ambiance reprit un peu de sa superbe lorsque Maugrey entreprit une danse irlandaise particulièrement hilarante, qui détourna l'attention de tous les invités. C'est-à-dire qu'avec sa jambe de bois qui claquait et rendait ses mouvements raides, ça ne pouvait être que très distrayant. Remus le soupçonna intérieurement de détourner son attention pour que sa soudaine mauvaise humeur ne gâche pas le mariage de Nymphadora.

Une fois que Maugrey eut écrasé consciencieusement - par inadvertance _évidemment_ - le pied de la grand-mère et que celle-ci eut quitté le mariage, outrée, Molly s'écria :

- Ah Nymphadora ! En parlant de pied, ça me fait penser que je dois te donner ton cadeau de mariage !

Intrigué, Remus releva le nez mais Molly avait entraîné sa femme dans une pièce voisine et reporta son regard déçu sur les autres invités qui bavardaient et mangeaient gaiement. Il finit par se joindre à Maugrey et Shacklebolt qui lui donnèrent des tapes bourrues dans le dos auxquelles il ne sut répondre que par un :

- Euh merci...

- Alors, tu ne comptes pas te laisser ramollir par la petite, hein ? aboya Maugrey. On voit bien que c'est elle qui porte la culotte !

Remus haussa les sourcils, à la fois incrédule et sur le point d'éclater de rire.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que Kingsley luttait pour ne pas sourire.

- Eh bien, mon garçon ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça ? Elle t'a fait craqué, hein, avoue !

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que si elle n'avait pas persévéré, nous ne serions même pas ensemble..., argumenta Lupin. Donc je...

Mais il fut couper par des fesses qui vinrent brusquement s'asseoir sur ses genoux en dépit du fait qu'il était justement en train de parler. Nymphadora s'assit confortablement et croisa ses bras sur la table.

- Alors, de quoi parlez-vous les hommes ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit ! s'esclaffa Maugrey.

Kingsley prétexta avoir une envie pressante, mais Remus le soupçonna d'aller faire éclater son rire un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ? soupira Nymphadora en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que tu le menais par le bout de la baguette !

- Oh, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai...

- Comment ça, "tout à fait" ? s'outra Lupin.

- Admets que je peux te faire faire quasiment ce que je veux ! Et c'est le "quasiment" qui justifie mon "pas tout à fait", se justifia-t-elle.

- Mais c'est complètement faux ! s'insurgea Remus, indigné.

- Je t'ai convaincu de faire ce mariage !

- C'était pour te faire plaisir !

- Tu fais le ménage à ma place dans mon appartement !

- C'est pour te remercier de m'héberger !

- Tu es mon mari !

- Tu laisses toujours tout traîner et j'aime bien que ce soit rangé et propre !

- Mais tu fais la cuisine aussi !

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que j'aime bien avoir de la vraie nourriture...

- QUOI ?

Maugrey s'esquiva discrètement en sifflotant, se dirigeant vers les jumeaux Weasley qui observaient la scène de loin avec un air amusé. Arthur fourra ses mains dans ses poches et sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que ça sera dans vingt ans..., rit-il discrètement.

- S'ils sont encore ensemble, grogna Maugrey.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Alastor ! le gronda Molly. Ils sont très amoureux, affirma-t-elle.

- Oh mais je ne discute pas ça, simplement le fait qu'il dévorera peut-être la petite s'il a un creux ou qu'elle ne lui jette pas par mégarde un sortilège un peu trop virulent si elle oublie qu'elle habite avec un loup-garou, expliqua-t-il.

Ted avait ouvert de grands yeux mais Arthur s'empressa de démentir :

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fera jamais ça. Même actuellement, Nymphadora fait très attention lorsqu'elle rencontre un loup-garou et Remus n'omet jamais de prendre sa potion Tue-Loup. Surtout s'il habite avec elle.

- Oui, c'est principalement la raison qui l'a poussé à ne pas accepter leur relation tout de suite, alors ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il prenne le risque de la mettre en danger, renifla Andromeda avec dédain, comme s'il était parfaitement ridicule que sa fille puisse être en danger dans les mains de quelqu'un qu'elle avait fini par approuver.

Maugrey grogna d'un air agacé et observa le couple, avant de s'exclamer avec surprise :

- Tiens donc, ils se sont envolés !

- Hein ? s'écrièrent en chœur les invités.

- Oh, ne les cherchez pas ! Nymphadora doit lui montrer mon cadeau, fit fièrement Molly.

Ils l'observèrent avec curiosité mais elle ne dit pas un mot de plus et partit se servir une tranche de gâteau avec un air de conspiratrice. Ted, soupçonneux, s'éclipsa vers la chambre de sa fille et entreprit de grimper les escaliers discrètement tandis que les invités se pressaient autour de Mrs Weasley pour avoir plus d'informations.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, la première chose qu'il vit le fit refermer vivement la pièce et il eut du mal à ne pas gronder intérieurement contre Remus, malgré le fait que sa fille soit âgée de plus de vingt ans.

**xXx**

Nymphadora referma la porte aussi silencieusement que sa maladresse le lui permettait et entraîna Remus sur son lit. Celui-ci se figea, l'air méfiant.

- Eh bien quoi ? Je te signale que tu vas passer une semaine ici avec mes parents, il va falloir t'habituer ! s'exclama Nymphadora.

Lupin capitula et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Pour toute réponse, Nymphadora souleva sa robe et Remus sentit ses joues brutalement se colorer ; il jeta un regard précipité à la porte qu'il avait vaguement entendue s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis reporta son regard sur le bout de tissu en dentelle blanche qui ceignait la cuisse de Nymphadora ainsi que la culotte assortie, elle aussi en dentelle.

- Euh euh... c'est très... joli mais...

- Il est de tradition que tu la retires avec les dents !

- J-j-j-je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle tradition !

- Remuuuuuuus, insista-t-elle avec un air de chien battu.

- B-bon...

Il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses avec le désagréable sentiment qu'on allait brusquement ouvrir la porte en grand et s'approcha de la culotte avant de sentir la main de Nymphadora le frapper avec brutalité.

- Aïe ! glapit Remus, le regard accusateur.

- Pas la culotte idiot, la jarretière !

Lupin se colora d'un délicat rouge vif tandis que sa femme riait.

- Et après c'est moi qui ai les idées mal placées ! gloussa-t-elle.

- J'avais mal compris..., se défendit faiblement Remus.

Elle rit encore un peu avant de s'agenouiller elle aussi et de monter sur ses genoux avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bon, je laisse tomber la jarretière, tu me feras ça après !

- Et avant ? s'inquiéta Remus.

Pour toute réponse, ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes et elle chercha maladroitement à déboutonner son veston quelque peu miteux. Remus la repoussa doucement.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde en bas...

- Et alors ? se défit Nymphadora.

Remus craqua devant son air déçu et la releva légèrement pour l'allonger sur le lit - un peu trop étroit à son goût - de sa femme. Il laissa ses mains errer sur sa robe immaculée, caressant ses seins puis son ventre et ses hanches, faisant glisser sa bouche dans son cou et descendant le long de son décolleté. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir d'aise et elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, s'arquant contre lui en humant son odeur, yeux clos.

Il savait qu'elle était impatiente de le sentir contre elle ; c'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il l'avait fait attendre si longtemps que chaque fois, elle était intenable et doublement électrisée. Elle lui avait un jour confié sur l'oreiller qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée - moralement comme sexuellement - par un homme. En retour, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, et elle avait immédiatement su qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais été aussi amoureux de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais nourri une envie aussi grandissante à l'égard d'une femme ; elle le faisait facilement céder lorsqu'il s'agissait de caresses, que ce soit un simple baiser ou faire l'amour.

Mais alors qu'il troussait sa robe, tous deux haletants et plus excités que jamais, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Maugrey.

- Je vous ai vu d'en bas ! On ne fait pas ce genre de choses pendent le mariage ! tonna-t-il.

Remus s'empressa de rajuster la robe de Nymphadora, les joues écarlates, et celle-ci se redressa d'un air furieux en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Fol Œil.

- Arrête de me couver ! Je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir si j'ai envie de faire l'amour ou non ! s'écria-t-elle aussi fort que lui.

- Moins fort, la supplia Lupin, mis au supplice.

- Alastor ! hurla la voix de Molly. Laisse-les tranquille, pour l'amour du ciel !

- Laisse-les faire leurs cochonneries, c'est de leur âge ! ajouta la voix de Ted Tonks.

Lupin se promit de ne plus jamais céder à Nymphadora - même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Comment ne pas céder ?

* * *

**Une petite review ?  
**


End file.
